When a mobile device attempts to register on (attach to) a network and the registration fails, the network rejects the mobile device, frequently without completing authentication or ciphering. Conventionally, once such a rejection has been received, the mobile device will not attempt to attach to the network again until it is power cycled. This protects the network from repeated attach attempts.
It would, however, be advantageous to have a mechanism for attempting to verify that network rejections are issued properly under control of the network. It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide this.